vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Seventh Sister
Summary The Seventh Sister was a female Mirialan Inquisitor who served the Galactic Empire and operated as a Jedi hunter in the years before the Battle of Yavin. She was tasked with tracking down Ahsoka Tano, a prominent figure in the rebellion against the Empire, by the Sith Lord Darth Vader. Following the death of the Grand Inquisitor, the Seventh Sister sought to replace him as the leader of the Inquisitorius. In the fourth year before the Battle of Yavin, the Seventh Sister came into direct conflict with the Spectres. She fought them on many occasions: aboard an Old Republic medical station, in Hammertown on the planet Takobo in an attempt to kidnap Force-sensitive children, and on Garel in an attempt to destroy the rebel fleet. The Seventh Sister was ultimately killed by Maul on Malachor. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C Name: Seventh Sister, real name unknown Origin: Star Wars Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Mirialan, Former Jedi Knight, Inquisitor of the Galactic Empire Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Weapon Mastery (Various lightsaber combat skills), Martial Arts, Precognition, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Mind Manipulation, Energy Manipulation (Can reflect, redirect, and absorb energy attacks thrown at him via Tutaminis), Skilled Tracker Attack Potency: Town level+ (Comparable to other Inquisitors like the Fifth Brother and shouldn't be much weaker, though still as strong as him, than the Grand Inquisitor. Is at least comparable to Season 2 Kanan Jarrus and is superior to Ezra Bridger. Briefly traded blows with Ahsoka and Maul although she was ultimately oeasily verpowered by both of them), Can cut characters/armors with durability on the level of General Grievous and the AT-AT walker with her lightsaber. Speed: Subsonic running speeds with Force Speed (Should be faster than young Ezra, who was able to run up to a taking off Ghost), Massively Hypersonic combat speeds and reactions augmented by precognition (Should be comparable to the Eighth Brother who has deflected starfighter cannon fire) Lifting Strength: Peak Human naturally. Can be augmented to Superhuman levels thanks to Force amplification. Class M with telekinesis (Was able to hold back the Phantom with Telekinesis, albeit with great efforts,while simultaneously shutting massive hanger doors) Striking Strength: At least Town Class+ with Force amplification (Can trade blows with Kanan Jarrus and briefly fought Ahsoka Tano and Maul although she was easily defeated in both cases) Durability: Wall level naturally (Scaling from other Force Adepts). At least Town level+ with Force amplification Stamina: High Range: Extended human melee range with lightsaber. Dozens of meters with telekinesis. Standard Equipment: Her Suit, Her Helmet, Double-Bladed Spinning Lightsaber, ID9 seeker droids Intelligence: High. The Seventh Sister is an extremely skilled and dangerous who is described as a master of deception and knows how to manipulate her targets and their emotions. She is also a very cunning individual, using her probe droids to look out on Rebel activities and spy on her enemies and she can use them to electrocute them and distract them in combat. Weaknesses: Doesn't rely that much on the Force and is weaker than more experienced and skilled fighters like Ahsoka or Maul. Rely a bit too much on mindgames. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Precognition Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Mind Users Category:Energy Users Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Sadists Category:Murderers Category:Traitors Category:Aliens Category:Sword Users Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Star Wars Category:Tier 7